


talking body

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: “Way to rub it in!” Taeyong whines, throwing a bottle cap at them. “I think it’s a real waste that the two people with the biggest dicks I’ve ever fucked with just ended up dating each other.”There’s silence, and it takes a second for the mortification of his words to truly set in — only further fueled on by the nearly astonished stare coming from his friends.“Please pretend I didn’t just say that,” Taeyong adds after a short silence, expression pained. “I am a hundred percent supportive of your relationship and don’t ever think about your dicks at all.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 39
Kudos: 679





	talking body

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest smut i've ever written, and i can't believe that i've actually done it and that it's ready on time, too. i've had this idea for the longest time, and i hope everyone has as much fun reading it as i had writing. 
> 
> happy birthday to taeyong, who's an inspiration as both an artist and a human being. i love you so much, and i hope you're resting well — you, out of everyone, deserves it. 
> 
> title and quote from tove lo's ['talking body'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzRyxGBGiAE).

_now, if we're talking body  
you gotta a perfect one  
so put it on me _

For his 25th birthday, Taeyong’s resolution should be to stop drinking.  
  
Well, if he’s being honest, that’s a little unrealistic — in between his stressful hours at work and the general boredom of life otherwise, Taeyong loves his peach flavored soju a little too much to just give it up like that. He should, however, at least limit said consumption enough that he doesn’t constantly find himself in these embarrassing situations. 

Really, it’s been less than a month since he accidentally sent “tasteful” nudes to his favorite jjajangmyun place, and he’s still reeling from the consequences (mostly the fact that he now needs to find a new jjajangmyun place), so it honestly just speaks to his own carelessness that he’s here again. 

It starts with Johnny being his enabler, as usual. He and Jaehyun come home from their weekly date waving a convenience store bag full of alcohol and snacks, and even if Taeyong really should be going to bed to cash in his weekend sleep after an exhaustive week, he’s always been a little too easy to convince: all Johnny has to do is put on his puppy eyes and whine about how they never spend quality time together anymore for Taeyong to cave and reach for their favorite glasses on his tiptoes.

They go well into the night, sitting on their living room floor and catching up on the trivial of their daily lives. Taeyong complains about work (as he does), Jaehyun has delightful updates on his quest to run around every record store in Seoul to find the one specific LP he needs to truly be a hipster (Johnny’s words, not his) and Johnny fully embraces his age by ranting on the higher price of groceries at their local store.

It’s really nice to touch bases like this every now or then, because even after sharing a living space for over three years now, life tends to get in the way of proper conversations on the daily. With how long they keep on and the way Jaehyun keeps being a nice dongsaeng and refilling their glasses before they can even notice it’s empty, it’s no surprise when Taeyong’s cheeks flush and words start to slur.  
  
There’s a routine to this too, where Taeyong starts his drunk ranting with work, goes on to the general boredom of his routine, moves to random gripes over meaningless shit and finally, starts going on and on about his (lack of) sex life. 

“I’m just really, _really_ — ” Taeyong hiccups, ignoring the snort coming from Johnny. “ — want to get laid.”  
  
“The only reason you’re _not_ getting laid is because you don’t want to, hyung.” Jaehyun says. “I’ve gone to enough bars with you to know all it takes it’s to leave you alone for a second for everyone to bite like you’re bait.”  
  
Taeyong giggles, pleased at the flattery even if he already knows it’s true. “I don’t have time for that anymore, and besides, it’s not the same — hookup sex with total strangers is never really as satisfying, you know?”  
  
Johnny hums, putting his glass down and snuggling Jaehyun closer into him with the arm on his shoulder. “I don’t, actually. Not like I’ve had the need to hook up with a stranger in two years, anyway.”

Jaehyun snickers at the sudden sappiness, but tilts his head up for a kiss anyway. Taeyong watches in annoyance as they go into their own world for a few seconds, all stolen pecks and tipsy giggles — a rather unwanted reminder of how single he is, and right at his most vulnerable and horny moment too. 

“Way to rub it in!” Taeyong whines, throwing a bottle cap at them. “I think it’s a real waste that the two people with the biggest dicks I’ve ever fucked with just ended up dating each other.”  
  
There’s silence, and it takes a second for the mortification of his words to truly set in — only further fueled on by the nearly astonished stare coming from his friends. 

So yeah, a little less drinking after his birthday. That’s something he can commit to. 

“Please pretend I didn’t just say that,” Taeyong adds after a short silence, expression pained. “I am a hundred percent supportive of your relationship and don’t ever think about your dicks _at all_ .”  
  
(That’s a lie, of course. It’s not too often, but sometimes when it’s late and he’s a little too sexually frustrated, Taeyong’s mind wanders to a time where his roommates weren’t in a committed relationship and would still help him out once in a while. He’s not _proud_ of it, but then again, it wasn’t exactly something he ever intended on letting anyone else privy to.)  
  
Thankfully, he doesn’t need to wallow in his own embarrassment for too long, because the next thing he knows, Johnny cackles over in laughter. Jaehyun follows along, full body giggles and face turning red as he becomes more and more breathless from laughing; the sound fills the room and washes away the tension in Taeyong’s shoulders.  
  
It’s _Johnny and Jaehyun_ , for fuck’s sake. Taeyong should’ve known they’re well beyond the point of making things awkward. 

“You think it’s—” Jaehyun wipes at his eyes. “A _waste_?”  
  
“Listen,” Taeyong attempts to explain himself, but he’s laughing too. “Even if you’re both switches, which I know you are, there’s always at least _one_ above average dick that’s going to waste at all times.”

Johnny nearly wheezes at that, bending over and pushing at Jaehyun’s shoulders like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Jaehyun moves to start cleaning up, but even the youngest keeps grinning and shaking his head as he does it, immensely amused by Taeyong’s tipsy antics.

When the laughter finally dies down, there’s a knowing glint in Johnny’s eyes that Taeyong doesn’t trust _at all_. “Well, good to know.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, ignoring the flush to his face and getting busy with helping Jaehyun. “ _Shut up_ , I’m just being drunk.”  
  
Johnny chuckles again, but still helps him get up without tripping all over himself. His hand on the low of Taeyong’s back seems to linger a little more than what’d be normal, but maybe that’s just the younger’s mind taking some creativity liberty after such a conversation. 

He grins at Taeyong, all bright and charming like he usually is, but with that teasing edge he’s a little too familiar of. “Sure, Yongie. Let’s get you to bed.”  
  
(Safe to say, it takes a few hours and a lot of blanket kicking for Taeyong to finally fall asleep.) 

It’s been three days since Taeyong’s tipsy slip, and he's is a little wary of how easily he seems to have gotten off the hook for it. 

The memories from his words were enough to have Taeyong cringing at himself all throughout the following morning, dreading the moment he would need to leave his room and face the sure teasing and gloating coming from his roommates. Still, when Jaehyun finally knocked on his door to make sure he was coming to brunch, things were surprisingly… fine?

All in all, it was like nothing happened: Jaehyun and Johnny treated him like they always did, picking up conversation from last night but with no comments whatsoever about the cursed declaration. Maybe that should’ve been a cause for relief to Taeyong, but the man knows his best friends way too well to buy into that — Johnny would _never_ miss on an opportunity to mess with Taeyong, and Jaehyun is always more than eager to join in with his boyfriend. They team up to annoy Taeyong a little too often for his liking, and so the lack of as much as a snicker towards him is frankly suspicious. 

(He even dares to hope that maybe the two of them were drunk enough to have forgotten about it all, but he knows it’s a long shot when he’s the lightest weight between the three, and he remembers. That theory goes completely out the window when Doyoung calls him after lunch, laughing _at_ him for five minutes about it, which means at least one of the two must have told him.)

He spends days waiting for the other shoe to drop, and when they finally bring it up, there’s a part of him that feels a little relieved to know that he’s not crazy. 

Mostly, though, he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. 

“I’m sorry, what? A _threesome_?”

The couple is as casual about it as they were when asking what Taeyong wanted for dinner fifteen minutes ago; Jaehyun just looks at him and asks “ _Hey, how do you feel about a threesome?_ ”, and then when Taeyong chokes on his rice and needs Johnny to get him a glass of water, there’s nothing more than amused and curious smiles on their faces. 

“Don’t you think it’d be fun?” Jaehyun continues, taking some rice for himself too. 

Taeyong stares at him like he just grew another head. “I guess? What— what even brought this on?”

“Well, it’s your birthday in a few days.” Johnny finally adds, and Taeyong wants to punch the smug tone out of him. “So we thought it could be like a birthday present.”

Taeyong snorts, rolling his eyes. “Quite pretentious of you to assume having sex with you is a gift.”

“Hey,” Johnny shrugs. “You were the one going on about our dicks a few nights ago, talking about how much you want to get laid…”

Taeyong groans, and now is when the embarrassment really starts to hit again. This is, in a way, _way_ worse than if they just teased him about it for a few days. “I didn’t mean I wanted to get laid with _you_!”

Johnny is about to say something else, but Jaehyun interrupts him. His gaze isn’t necessarily heavy, but it's piercing in that way only Jaehyun knows how: it pins Taeyong down, like he’s thoroughly analyzing him. “Well, don’t you?” 

To his own chagrin, Taeyong hesitates. A part of him is eager to say no just to spite the couple, wipe that smug smile from Johnny’s face, but deep down… the answer isn’t really that clear. 

It’s not like he spent the last few years constantly thinking about having sex with his friends, or reminiscing of a time he did — it was something that came up only sometimes, at his most lonely and horny moments, or when one of them decided it was a good idea to walk around shirtless. It certainly wasn’t anything he thought as possible, not since Johnny finally got his head off his ass and asked Jaehyun out; to think of it as non-hypothetical is not as easy as he would’ve imagined it. 

Johnny senses his hesitation, and when he speaks again, there’s a softness to his voice Taeyong knows means the teasing act is being dropped. His eyes are sincere too, and Johnny smiles reassuringly at the younger. “Listen, we’re not trying to pressure you or anything. We legitimately just couldn’t stop thinking about it since you mentioned it, and we thought it could’ve been fun for all us. If you’re not interested, that’s cool too Yong — we won’t be offended or anything, don’t worry.” 

The idea of the two of them thinking about Taeyong like _that_ , talking about it together… it’s enough for a shiver to run down his skin. It brings memories of his own to Taeyong’s mind, amazing nights he spent with Johnny’s big hands curling over the dip of his waist, or Jaehyun’s mouth running over every inch of his skin. Even with everything else going through his mind, the thought of having both at the same time is equally as overwhelming as it is exciting. 

And god, Taeyong really does want to get laid. 

He moves the rice around in his bowl for another minute before he finally sighs. “Won’t I be getting in between you two or something?” 

“Would we have suggested if it would, Taeyong?” Jaehyun chuckles, not unkindly. “Me and Johnny are great, and we know you don’t see either of us romantically either, so there’s no reason to think that. We’ve thought about a threesome for a while, and the idea of both of taking care of you together sounded really fun, so why not.” 

Taeyong is still unsure though. “But what if it’s weird afterwards?”

“It wasn’t weird when we were all fucking around, so I don’t see why it’d be now. If anything this is better, because we’re all on the same page about everything and we’re doing it together.”  
  
It makes sense, and Taeyong finds a few of his anxieties being appeased by it. If Jaehyun and Johnny aren’t worried, and they’re the ones in the relationship, it seems silly for him to get too hung over it. 

He looks between the two of them, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “You’d have to promise you won’t tease me about it before or after. You were the ones who offered, not me!”

“Well—” Johnny starts, grinning, but Jaehyun quickly steps on his feet, getting an “ouch!” instead of whatever he was going to say. The youngest smiles at Taeyong, all eager and giddy that Taeyong seems to be seriously considering it. “We promise, Yongie. It’s your birthday present but we’d be more than excited for it.”

Taeyong nods, but keeps staring at Johnny until the oldest finally caves with a dramatic sigh. “Yes, Taeyong, I promise no teasing _even if_ that’s practically the best part of it all.” 

Jaehyun quirks his eyebrows at him. “Really? The _best_ part?”

“Well, I guess the sex would be the best part, but getting to tease Taeyong about all the ways he would—”  
  
“Alright, enough, you promised and that’s that.” Taeyong interrupts before Johnny can push ahead, if only because he’s not ready to hear his friend talk about him so explicitly after so many years.

“Does that mean you’re agreeing to it?” Johnny asks, wiggling his eyebrows just to be annoying. 

This probably isn’t the greatest idea, but the longer Taeyong thinks about it, the less reasons not to do it his mind can logically find. Worst case scenario, it doesn’t work out and they’re awkward for a few weeks or something, but it probably wouldn’t seriously affect their friendship. Best case scenario though… Taeyong feels himself go breathless just thinking about it. 

“Ok, let’s do it.” He finally decides, and then can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it. “Let’s have a threesome.”

When the night off finally arrives, Taeyong is a lot more nervous than he expected. 

In the weeks leading up to his birthday, there wasn’t much discussion about it: they made plans for dinner together, and the knowledge of what they’d be doing afterwards kind of just went unsaid. Frankly, Taeyong was happy with that: leaving the details of it for his friends felt almost more exciting, and he also thinks that if they’ve gone into too much thought about the logistics of it, he might’ve backed out from embarrassment. 

They go on with their lives like usual, and that includes Taeyong’s birthday. Like every year, he wakes up to find a gift bag at the foot of his bed: one look inside shows an expensive and indulgent bag that screams _Johnny_ , followed by a heartfelt little note that is so characteristic to the soft hearted giant. He eats the seaweed soup Jaehyun cooked him for breakfast, and it’s a little better this year — nothing like the one Taeyong’s mom will inevitably send him, of course, but still lovely on account of how much effort and affection the youngest puts into the gesture every year. 

He and Doyoung have a lunch date, and it’s always nice to catch up with his best friend — though maybe not so much when said friend keeps grilling him on about the one thing he’s pointedly trying not to think about. By the end of it, Doyoung even discreetly hands him a bag that, upon inspection, has an actual _dildo_ inside. 

(“So you won’t miss their dicks too much after tonight!” “I’m never speaking with you again.”)

All in all, Taeyong is kept distracted throughout the day — work keeps him busy, and there's plenty of text messages to reply and calls from family to take. He doesn't talk with either of his roommates besides the thank you texts he sent in the morning, but it helps his mind stay clear out of it; at one point, he's almost proud of himself on how composed he feels about the whole thing. 

It doesn't really last; by the time he's home eating dinner with them, Taeyong feels fidgety on his fight or flight instinct. Johnny and Jaehyun can tell, of course — they know him too well not to read perfectly on the way he starts nervously giggling, or how his fingers keeps touching on the rose scar near his eye. Neither of them makes any comment: instead, Johnny takes over the conversation to keep it light, cracking jokes and making the birthday boy smiles, and Jaehyun keeps grilling the meat and making sure Taeyong tries all of the side dishes. 

It's not Taeyong is regretting it — if anything, catching the scent of his friends fresh of the shower and feeling their lidded gazes on the dip of his collarbone is making heart churn low at his stomach. It's more so the tense atmosphere, the knowledge that dinner is just stalling for the main course; it gets Taeyong to grow nervous, knowing how long it's been since he the mood was like this with either of his friends.

Once they finish eating, Taeyong is quick to volunteer himself to clean up, before either of them can get a word out. They protest, of course, but the birthday boy pays them no mind as he moves dishes to the sink. "It'll just be a minute, I don't want to leave things dirty for tomorrow." 

The kitchen is quiet, safe for the shuffling of Jaehyun and Johnny putting things away, and the water running on the sink. Taeyong takes his time washing each bowl meticulously, until it’s obvious how much he’s stalling — for what, he’s not even sure. 

When he feels big arms circling his waist and a solid chest pressing against his back, Taeyong nearly drops the bowl he’s holding in surprise. Johnny is warm, and usually he towers over the younger — right now though, he bends down to rest his chin is Taeyong's shoulders, and when he speaks the low register of his voice is right at the younger's ear, making him shiver. 

“Yongie, come on, leave this.” Johnny says. “It’s your birthday, and we said we’d take care of you.” 

The feeling of Johnny's breath against his skin makes Taeyong tense in surprise at first, but the tension begins seeping through his body as the older places familiar feather light kisses on his neck and shoulder. It's like he's working to coax the anxious energy out of him, patient and tender, for long enough that Taeyong finally relaxes back against his chest. He sighs, closing his eyes for a second and turning his neck to offer more space for Johnny to touch. 

The older moves up from his neck to a spot right behind his ear, and then he's following down the sharp line of Taeyong's jaw. When he finally reaches at the younger's softly parted lips, their eyes finally meet; Johnny's gaze is heavy, lustful, but always steady as he asks. "Is this ok?"

Taeyong nods, and then nearly gasps at the feeling of having their lips meet each other again. It's been so long, and he's almost forgotten how good it feels to be kissed by Johnny: the gentleness, the the careful build from nearly innocent peck to something firmer, hotter. His arms around Taeyong waist tightens, and the younger's mouth parts open in a moan at the same time — it's like Taeyong melts against him as soon as Johnny's tongue takes over the kiss, dominating but never overwhelming: just the right amount of push and pull for his toes to curl. 

He doesn’t realize he put the bowl down until he feels soft hands taking his wet ones, leading them to the stream of cold water until all the soap washes away. The feeling is startling at first, but the gentleness in which Jaehyun carefully washes it and then towels it dry is surprisingly nice — like he’s really being pampered, especially when the youngest moves to place warm kisses on each of his knuckles. 

Taeyong’s mind is dizzy when Johnny finally pulls away, and he still chases after the older's lips for another two wet kisses. He watches, enthralled, as Johnny licks the saliva off his own lips, and then grins somewhere over Taeyong's shoulders. He shifts their bodies until they're both facing Jaehyun, and Taeyong barely has any time to catch his breath before the youngest is crowding into their space. 

Jaehyun kisses are nothing like Johnny’s, and the change is almost enough to give Taeyong whiplash: there’s no build to it, no delicate start until the younger gives in, but instead a desire that demands everything out of Taeyong right from the start. Jaehyun sucks and bites into his bottom lip, determined to swallow down each whine he drags out of the pliant younger. He dominates, and steals every inch of breath from Taeyong’s lungs; it all escalates quickly, and even Johnny’s kisses at his neck get open mouthed and strong enough to leave brief marks. 

“We should move to the bedroom,” Jaehyun mutters breathlessly against Taeyong’s cheek, grinning and biting softly at it. “Ours or yours?”

Taeyong’s mind is fuzzy enough from the attention that it takes a few minutes for him to fully process the question, but the answer is easy; he think he’ll feel the most comfortable in his own room, surrounded by his stuff, and he doesn’t want to intrude in what is their space as a couple. “Mine, but you’re cleaning it up afterwards.”

Johnny snorts, biting playfully at his shoulder. “Deal.”  
  
The warmth of their hold is missed as soon as both step out of his space, but Jaehyun takes his hand to guide them through the apartament. Johnny follows behind, turning off lights as they go, and eventually closing the door once they’re all finally in Taeyong’s bedroom. 

“Ah,” Johnny grins. “The romantic scent of febreze.”

Jaehyun snorts a laughter, and Taeyong turns around to push at Johnny’s chest. “Shut up, at least my room is clean.”

Johnny laughs, and Taeyong wants to be annoyed but it’s quite hard when the older is dipping down to kiss his again, firm fingers tilting his head up by his chin. It doesn’t go too far, a few hot pecks until there are fingers at the hem of his shirt, Jaehyun pulling it up to take it off.

Taeyong pulls away to help, quickly discarting the item, but instead of going back to the kiss, he watches as both Jaehyun and Johnny lean over his shoulder to meet on one of their own. It’s incredible to watch them kiss — Taeyong has seen them makeout on multiple occasions, but never like this, from so up close and hearing the wet noises and breathless groans slipping through every time their tongues meet. It makes his squirm, needy to get their attention back, and it doesn’t take long for them to realize. 

“Calm down hyung,” Jaehyun chuckles, one last playful bite to Johnny’s lip before smiling down at him. “We’re getting to you.”

Taeyong’s head dips down in embarrassment, but he doesn’t resist Johnny’s mouth even when the older is cheekily grinning against his skin. He mouths at the collarbones, chest, and then hovers over his nipple long enough for the hot breath to get it to harden — then he sticks his tongue out, and presses firmly over it so that the heat makes Taeyong whine, shifting himself against Jaehyun’s chest. 

He’s too distracted by the way Johnny works his nipples, quick licks and sucking motion, to really pay attention to how Jaehyun dips his thumbs on the hem of his sweats, teasing and pulling the band so it snaps back on him. He only pulls it down when Taeyong’s hands cover his and pushes, and a second later Taeyong is left in only his underwear, surrounded by both of his clothed roommates. 

“Not fair,” He whines, arching his chest into Johnny’s face. “Take yours off, too.” 

Johnny's shirt is off in a blink of a second, thrown somewhere else in the room and Taeyong's mouth goes dry, shamelessly checking him out. There has been plenty of changes since they were last together, but this was certainly one of the ones he looked forward to the most: Johnny was always slim, but after Jaehyun somehow convinced him "gym dates" were romantic, he became a _beefcake_. 

Johnny’s confidence on his new form is obvious, and even if the smug little grin as he runs his hands through his own chest is annoying, Taeyong can’t deny it does something for him. Apparently, it does something for his boyfriend too: Jaehyun bites at the lobe of Taeyong’s ear, watching Johnny with the same loaded gaze. “He’s really fucking hot, isn’t him?” 

The single compliment from his boyfriend does something to Johnny that immediately gets a grin out of Taeyong: he laughs, nervous and shy, and suddenly the hands on his chest are moreso to hide behind. It’s adorable, how easy a guy like Johnny can be for praise sometimes, and of course Taeyong is eager to join in as well — he knows he'll be in a very different position in just a few minutes, so he'll take what he can. He moves Johnny’s hands away so that his own small ones can touch at the firm muscles of the older's chest, appreciating. “I know… he’s so big now, jesus.” 

Johnny lets him have his fill, but finally pushes Taeyong away before he can get too cheeky with pinching at his nipples. The oldest moves into Jaehyun's space instead, pulling him towards him with eyes full of mischievy and affection. "Come on Romeo, you too, don't be shy."

Johnny is the one unbuttoning Jaehyun's sleep shirt, all the while the younger kisses and nips at his neck. Taeyong watches from the side as the shirt falls open to reveal Jaehyun's ripped stomach, and it’s just as sexy as it was years ago: the contrast between the youngest's chubby cheeks and deep dimples against his muscled body is one of the sexiest things about him, a perfect reflection of the multiple facets of Jaehyun's charm. 

Johnny and Jaehyun do quick work of undressing each other down to their boxers, and Taeyong is licking at his lips just at the sight of their bulges straining against the fabric. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said the two of them had the biggest dicks he’s ever had, and the memories of choking around it and going breathless at having it fill him up pulls out a whimper from Taeyong, and he's palming at his own cock before he can even notice.

Jaehyun preens under the stare, and the way he grabs at his own bulge and tugs at it is insanely hot. "I see someone is excited to see us again, hyung.” 

Johnny chuckles, thumbing at the elastic of his boxers and pulling it down to tease the neatly trimmed trail of hair. "I know we promised to take care of you, Yongie... but didn't you miss us in your mouth, Yongie?"

There's no need for a vernal answer: Taeyong is down on his knees in a second, face lined up with their crotches. Jaehyun laughs openly at his eagerness, but runs gentle fingers on the locks of the birthday boy's hair. “I guess you did, didn’t you? Remind us what you’re good for, hyung.” 

The degrading does nothing but spur Taeyong on, who leans forward to mouth at the clothed bulge immediately. His mouth wets the fabric the more he licks and mouths at it, and once it begins sticking to Jaehyun's sensitive dick the youngest groans, satisfied. Taeyong works on it for as long as it takes to drench Jaehyun's underwear in his spit, and then there's a tug at his hair, directing him to give some attention at the other neglected cock. Johnny is a lot less responsive to Taeyong's ministration, mostly quiet except for some heavy breathing, but Taeyong finds it equally as satisfying: he loves to know he needs to work harder to get the reactions he wants, and he eventually does steal a moan and a curse when his tongue flicks quickly right at the covered head. He relishes at the spurt of pre-come that stains the fabric, sucking on the fabric with no qualms about how dirty it looks.

Jaehyun is the one who pushes his underwear down first, but Johnny follows almost immediately after; Taeyong is left staring at both of their huge cocks, hard and his to have. One of Jaehyun's hands comes to cup at his cheek, and then with a thumb he's pulling Taeyong's bottom lip down to dip inside for a second, opening his mouth and leaving the birthday boy there, kneeling and waiting on the floor with his mouth open and tongue sticking out. 

“God, you have no idea how hot you look right now.” Johnny sighs, pushing the head of his dick against Taeyong’s cheek. “Such a good little boy, so eager to have both of our cocks after so long.” 

Taeyong whines, trying to chase after Johnny's head, but Jaehyun’s hold on his chin is tighter. “Good boys wait patiently, hyung. I know it’s your birthday but you gotta let us take care of you, ok?”

The tone is downright condescending and a part of Taeyong wants to bite at Jaehyun’s finger just out of spite, but he also knows he’s quickly slipping into a mindspace where being talked down like this, specially by a dongsaeng, is more arousing than he wants to admit. He nods, looking up at them with what Johnny has once referred to as “cock pleading eyes”, and watches as Johnny is the only who caves first, always so much easier. He presses the head of his dick against the pad of Taeyong’s tongue, shivering at the hot feeling right at his glands, and with a long and delighted sigh demands: “Suck.” 

Taeyong doesn’t have to hear it twice: his mouth is closing around Johnny’s cock before he can take another breath, and the girth of it alone gets a drawn out whimper out of him. It’s been so long since Taeyong sucked someone off with this much enthusiasm, and it shows on how eager he is to take Johnny down as far as he can, wet and sloppy in the way he remembers the older likes it. 

“That’s it Yongie, that’s it.” Johnny groans. “Give some love to Hyunnie too, will you?”

Jaehyun’s cock is touching at the edge of his stretched lip, and Taeyong is eager to pull off at once and switch. He’s a little less desperate this time, instead working his tongue meticulously to rub on every sensitive spot he knows, and the way Jaehyun will openly breathe out strings of curses mixed in with sweet nothings is almost as satisfying as the taste of his pre-cum leaking on his mouth. 

Taeyong works both of their dicks, taking each one on his lips at a time, or sometimes just licking at both heads when they’re close enough to almost press against each other. His face looks disgusting, wet with saliva and precum down to his chin, but his roommates still say he’s the most beautiful thing they’ve ever seen, pushing their cocks deeper every chance they get. 

He knows both of them are growing closer, and he’s practically drooling at the idea of having their cum painting his face white, or swallowing both their loads down his throat. Still, before he has the chance to, Jaehyun is suddenly grabbing at his face again, pulling him off at once from where he's sucking their balls into his mouth. 

Taeyong whines, back of his hand automatically wiping at the mess on his face to look up in annoyance at the younger. Jaehyun looks red in the face and neck, clearly worked up, and Taeyong feels a tang of pride of knowing he did remind them of how good he can work his mouth around a cock. 

“Don’t whine, we’d love to fuck your face full of us hyung, but we have another plans, ok?” Jaehyun explains. “Can you stand up?”

Taeyong’s legs complain from kneeling down for too long, but he manages back on his feet without tripping over himself. A moment later, Johnny is attacking his mouth with open mouthed kisses, tongue swiping at every place inside of Taeyong like he’s trying to wipe him clean of every resquice of pre-cum they’ve left. “We taste so good on your tongue, me and Jae together. I bet you loved it, didn’t you?” 

Taeyong nods, no longer shy to admit how much this is spurring him on, and then starts squirming where his underwear is growing uncomfortable. Jaehyun notices it, gasping out in mock surprise. “Oh, _hyung_. You want to take these off? Are they squeezing your little cock too tight?”

It’s more than condescending this time — Taeyong knows he’s being degraded, Jaehyun looking at him with fake pity in his eyes while he pulls Taeyong’s underwear down and stares at his (frankly, average sized) cock. The younger sighs, softly holding it between his fingers like it’s tiny. “Look at it, so pathetic. It must be so hard to get yourself off without something filling you, isn’t it hyung?” 

This level of downright humiliation, Taeyong and Jaehyun used to experiment with a lot when it was just the two of them. It was never something he tried with Johnny though, and having the older’s presence hearing Jaehyun talk to him like this somehow only makes the entire thing hotter, knowing Johnny is watching him be talked down by someone so many years younger. 

“Yes,” He nods desperately, Jaehyun’s fingers wrapping around his length. “It’s not the same, never as good.”

Jaehyun coos, kissing at his temple. “I know, hyung. But me and Johnny hyung are here to help, aren’t we? We’ll fill you up nicely and take care of you, right hyung?”

“Right.” Johnny says, and Taeyong’s head snaps to look at where the voice is coming from, a little more distant now. He was so distracted by Jaehyun that he didn’t notice Johnny moving around in the room, settling himself on the bed with his back against the headboard. There are two condoms and a bottle on lube to his side, and Taeyong blushes at Johnny having to go through his private drawers, knowing he has all sorts of things in there. “Can you get here with me, Yongie?”

Taeyong climbs into the bed and crawls towards Johnny, who manhandles him to where how wants it: back against his chest, settled right in between the older’s legs and feeling his thick cock hot against the small of his back. It makes Taeyong squirm at first, hoping that he’d at least get himself a few kisses first, but Johnny pays it no mind: instead, he looks gazes over Taeyong's shoulders at Jaehyun, who’s now kneeling on the bed.

“Hyung, me and Johnny hyung have been talking,” He starts, a comforting hand at the older's calf. “And what do you think about taking us both?”

Taeyong takes a second to process it, and then his eyes widen. “At the same time?”

“Yeah,” Johnny agrees, nipping at his nape. “If you think it’ll be too much for you to take, we can do something else. But since you’ve always been a little bit of a size queen…”

Taeyong blushes but doesn’t verbally answer — only pinches meanily at where he can reach on Johnny’s thighs. He thinks it over for a minute, trying to clear his mind enough so he doesn't make a decision only in the heat of the moment. On one hand, it’s true that they’re both very big, and even if Taeyong has taken bigger dildos, it’d be nothing to their combined stretch. But on the other… just the thought of how suffocating it’ll feel to take them at the same time is an intoxicating thought, as is the curiosity to know if he can take it. 

“I can do it, I think.” He finally decides, a naughty smile tugging at his lips. “Well, I’ve never tried before, but I want to, so.” 

Jaehyun laughs, the one where his head dips back in delight. “Of course you do, hyung. We’ll go slow, let us know if anything feels wrong.” 

Johnny throws Jaehyun the lube before he even asks, and both him and Taeyong watch as Jaehyun stumbles over himself to try and grab it, before ultimately dropping it on the floor. Johnny snorts a laugh and Taeyong can’t help but giggle too, seeing the way the younger’s ears redden. “Smooth, baby.”

Jaehyun only throws them an unamused glare, and Taeyong hears rather than sees the kissing noises Johnny is cheekily making at his boyfriend. Before he gets to the lube, the youngest actually bends down lower, placing each of his hands on Taeyong’s thighs and delicately pushing them further from each other. “Open for me, will you hyung?” 

It’s annoying, how quickly Jaehyun’s voice can put him back in the mood — the small break was welcomed, Taeyong certainly feeling himself a lot more clear minded now, but there’s something about the way the youngest speaks to him that just makes him flush, red from his neck to his ears. It doesn’t help when Johnny moves the kisses at his nape to the sensitive spots near his ear and jaw, leaving kisses and sucking softly; nothing to leave a mark, but enough that Taeyong knows he wishes he could. 

Once Taeyong’s legs are wide open and his hole is all but exposed, Jaehyun’s hands move to the back of the birthday boy’s thighs, caressing them softly to get satisfying chills to Taeyong's skin. Jaehyun grab handfuls of his ass once his hands are low enough, and even if the angle doesn't help with making it the most plush, it still gets some whines from the older — the way Jaehyun's hand covers the entirety of his cheeks makes Taeyong feel even smaller in comparison, and he loves it. 

Johnny’s hand, until now just laying against Taeyong’s stomach, creeps up so it covers Taeyong’s hard nipples. It goes unnoticed until Johnny's fingers start pressing against it, flicking and rubbing painfully slowly at first, and increasing the intensity the longer Taeyong holds back a reaction. He coaxes out the neediest moan, chuckling in satisfaction when he finally hears it. “That’s right Yongie, I remember how sensitive these are, like perfect little tits.” 

Of course he did — Johnny used to spend hours at it, determined to make Taeyong come just from having his nipples played with. He loved whispering filth at the low of the younger’s ear, treating his puffy nubs like they’re the sexiest pair of tits he’s ever gotten his hand with and making Taeyong’s mind reel at how dirty it felt to be treated like that. 

Johnny’s fingers now feel just as good as they did then, and having it combined with Jaehyun rubbing a dry finger at his rim, it’s not surprise when Taeyong starts to moan out cries and squirm his entire body from their holds. “ _Oh_ — god, _yes_ , fuck—”

“How does it feel, Yongie?” Johnny mutters, low. “Having me feel you up like this, while Hyunnie is ready to open up your little hole for us?”

“Feels— amazing. I love it, love it, love it.” Taeyong’s dick keeps twitching as he breathes the words out, and Jaehyun chuckles meanly as he watches it. 

“I can tell, look at your little useless cocklet drooling. You’re getting wet for it, aren’t you hyung?” 

“ _Come on_ ,” Taeyong pleads. “I’m going to come before you even get your fingers in me.”

The couple laughs, amused by Taeyong’s desperation, but Jaehyun finally grabs at the lube and squishes a generous amount over his fingers. He doesn’t bother warming it up before pushing the first finger against Taeyong’s rim, and it doesn’t take much insistence before it opens up: he may be painfully single and sexually frustrated, but Taeyong certainly makes good use of his drawer of toys. 

If this was Johnny working him loose, Taeyong is certain it’d go a lot different, but Jaehyun is as straight forward about it as he is with basically everything else. He doesn’t rush it, but he’s meticulous and efficient: taking his time to make sure Taeyong’s walls are relaxing, but not wasting too much time teasing him through it. For most of it though, Taeyong is actually pretty distracted by Johnny’s tongue fucking into his mouth: the older tilts his head, and takes advantage of the angle to practically choke Taeyong on it, loving every single needy sound he can get out. His rough fingers keep working on Taeyong's nipples too, until they get swollen and sensitive to the point where every touch feels like it’s going to get him to the edge. 

Jaehyun is working a second finger inside Taeyong before he notices it, and even so the stretch doesn’t really bother him beyond the short discomfort when the younger parts it in a scissoring motion. The process is a lot longer than Taeyong is used to, and he can't help but grow a little impatient, brattily whining out. “Can’t you go faster? I think I’m good already.”

Jaehyun only stares up at him, face impassive, but Johnny clicks his tongue. “Don’t be spoiled, Yongie. We’re doing something really intense and Hyunnie has to make sure we won’t hurt you, so just be a good boy and wait.” 

Taeyong wants to keep protesting, but he knows it won’t be well received, so he resigns to pouting and waiting. As if to retaliate for his attitude, Jaehyun bends his fingers for the first time, rubbing it against Taeyong’s prostate for just a second before it’s gone: the birthday boy chokes out a scream, back practically arching off of Johnny’s chest, and Jaehyun only grins, unbothered. 

Taeyong only really feels it once the third finger is in. He loves the slow drag of Jaehyun’s fingers, so much thicker than his, and every pump has him breathing out whimpers of pleasure and pain. Jaehyun increases the speed when Taeyong begins to grind his hips down on it, and the older's mouth quickly opens to pant loudly as his head falls back to the dip of Johnny’s neck. 

“Just like that, hyung?” Jaehyun finally speaks again, gazing up at him with that same piercing gaze. “My fingers opening up your little hole, getting you off? Does it feel better than jerking off your little dick, better than your own thin fingers trying to reach deep into you?”

Taeyong’s face burns in shame, but he doesn’t have it in him to answer. He should’ve known that this is how to have Jaehyun and Johnny together, the way both of them know exactly what to say to get his thoughts jumbled up. He wonders if they talked about it before, exchanged experiences of how each of them liked to treat Taeyong on their bed, and then he wonders if he’ll ever be able to stop thinking about it. 

“Aw, hyung, are you too dumb right now to answer? Is your little mouth too useless to speak?” Jaehyun coos. “Maybe you should give it something else to do, hyung. Such a waste to have it open like that, empty and good for nothing.” 

Johnny grunts out an agreement, and then three of his fingers are pulling Taeyong's lips open wider and dipping into his mouth. He doesn’t even have to ask for it: Taeyong closes himself up around it immediately, desperate for the feeling of having both of his holes filled, sucking and licking at the pad of his fingers like what Jaehyun is saying is true, and that’s all Taeyong’s mouth is good for. 

There's a chemistry to the way Jaehyun and Johnny move, wordless looks exchanged between each other in communication that Taeyong's can't possibly follow. They're completely in synch with each other, something they must've gained on years and years together, but Taeyong doesn't mind it in the least: not when it translates into Jaehyun pushing a fourth finger inside of him at the exact same time Johnny chokes him on his fingers. 

It’s a little counterproductive — Taeyong actually clenches from the surprise of having the back of his throat touched — but it also feels so _good_ his eyes roll back, and it’s the closest he’s been too coming the entire night. He holds it back, knowing his refractory period and oversensitive might end up preventing him from truly enjoying what they have ahead, but it’s hard; it’s a whole nother level of submission, knowing Jaehyun has almost his entire hand inside of him and that Johnny holds this much control on how he’s breathing. He knows the youngest is spilling out curses from how tight he feels, but he can barely pay any attention to it until a few minutes passes and his heart beat is finally slowing down.

They both wait for him, and it’s only when Taeyong looks at Jaehyun and nods that the younger starts moving again. It’s a huge stretch, a lot more than what he usually does to get himself prepped, but he knows that even that probably won’t be enough for what it’ll feel to take both of them at the same time. 

Conscious of how overwhelming it must feel at the moment, Johnny lays off on the stimulation to his chest and mouth: instead, his hand rubs comfortably at Taeyong's arms, and he joins in to watch as Jaehyun's works. “I wish I could see it.”

Jaehyun hums, smileing at his boyfriend. “It looks amazing. His hole is so wrecked now, if I pull off my fingers—” Which he does, leaving Taeyong empty. “—it just gapes at me. It’s amazing.” 

Having them talk about his hole like he's not there is embarassing, but Taeyong is too gone to care. All that goes through his mind is how much he wants his best friends' cocks inside of him, preferably as soon as possible, and how long he needs to hold out before he gets to come from being filled up on them. 

Finally, Jaehyun seems to be done — he gives it a few last pumps, and pulls it off one last time. His thumb presses against the rim, checking how easily it opens around it, and then there’s a satisfied little noise. “I think you’re finally ready for us, hyung. You want to turn around?”

Trying to move proves to be a challenge for Taeyong, whose legs legitimately feel like Jelly-O at the moment, but with Johnny’s moving him around, he's left laying chest to chest with the oldest. They're faces are so close now, and the position makes him blush — Johnny will be able to see every single one of his reaction like this. It doesn't last, though: Johnny smiles up at him, silly and so charming, and the younger melts. "Hey there." 

Taeyong laughs. “Hey you.”

The angle prevents him from seeing it, but he can watch Johnny's reaction when Jaehyun slips the condom on the older's cock, then slick him up with lube. "You wouldn't believe how tiny Taeyong hyung looks over you, hyung."

Taeyong whines out an embarassed protest, but it's cut short when he feels Jaehyun adjusting Johnny's dick right at his hole. He squirms then, trying to push against it and desperate to finally get it in, but Johnny holds his waist down to keep him in place. “No rush, remember? You have been so patient, so good, no reason to ruin it now.”

Taeyong wants to huff out that _yes, he has been patient_ , which is exactly why he’s at his last strand to get himself stuffed with dick — it’s his birthday, for fucks sake. However, he has a feeling that will only make things go slower instead, and so he waits until Johnny finishes finding a comfortable position for himself and finally starts to press up into him. 

It goes in easily, like it's slipping inside, and the wet noise makes Taeyong hide his blushing cheeks on the crook of Johnny's neck. The older laughs, a little breathless from the sensation but still endeared. “No need to be shy, Yongie. We knew you’d be all loose and wrecked, we _made you_ like this, didn’t we?”

Johnny punctuates his words with the first thrusts, and despite his words Taeyong can still feel how girthy it is, how it drags against his walls like no other cock has done in years. He’s missed this, feeling the throbbing heat inside of him even through a condom, and the through prepping takes away all the discomfort, leaving only the heat that makes him beg through whines for _more, more, more_. 

It doesn’t take too long after Johnny is inside for Taeyong to hear another condom wrapper being opened, and he suspects it’s because both of them know Taeyong won’t last. He wishes he could bend himself back to see Jaehyun’s expression as he watches his boyfriend fuck their roommate, but instead settles for the small “shit” the youngest mutters as soon as he head of his cock is rubbing at the stretched out skin of Taeyong’s rim. 

“Do you want me to go push inside of you, hyung?” Jaehyun asks, and he sounds strained now. 

“Please, Jaehyun, _please_.” Taeyong begs, mindless in his desire. 

“But Johnny’s hyung cock is already filling you so well though.” Jaehyun teases. “Isn’t it enough for you?”

Spurred on by Jaehyun’s words, the rhythm and strength of Johnny’s thrusts increase, getting a cry so loud from Taeyong that there’s certainly no way their poor neighbors didn’t hear it. Taeyong can’t even speak for a few seconds, panting and crying through the feeling of Johnny rubbing at his prostate, but Jaehyun is having none of it. “Answer me, hyung. Are you that desperate to get off that having one of us fuck you just isn’t enough anymore?”

“No, _no_ , I need both of you.” Taeyong cries. “I need you both to fill me up, give it to me.” 

Jaehyun finally starts pushing then, slowly. “Of course, hyung. We’ll take care of you.” 

The feeling is beyond what Taeyong could’ve imagined. It's like his body is being pushed beyond the possible, and it’s enough that he can’t even move a muscle without being scared that he’ll simply pass out. Jaehyun goes really slow, inch by inch, and Johnny’s hand combs through his hair as he does it, whispering reassurances and constantly checking in to know if it’s ok, if he wants to stop, and only going on when Taeyong signals with his head that it can. 

It’s a long process, and he can hear Jaehyun and Johnny’s pants throughout: as hard as it is for him, he can’t imagine that it isn’t tightly suffocating on their dicks as well. They take their time so that all three of them get used to it, and Taeyong slowly begins to regain his breath after Jaehyun finally bottoms out and his walls are safe to start adjusting themselves around him. 

“God, I can feel you throbbing against me baby.” Johnny says, clearly talking to Jaehyun. “This feels— fuck, this is insane.”

Taeyong can feel it too — because of how stretched he is, it’s like he’s a thousand times more sensitive to every single twitch of them inside of him. It’s only after a few minutes of making sure he’s not going to start crying the moment one of them moves that Taeyong finally speaks again, and he sounds wrecked. “You can move now.”

Johnny is all careful tenderness when he pushes Taeyong’s hair from his eyes, eyes concerned in the way that reminds the younger that this is his _best friend_ talking to him. “Are you sure, Yongie?”

Taeyong finds in himself to smile, kissing the part of Johnny’s jaw he can reach. “Yeah. Split me open, you two.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate, probably desperate to buy himself a little breathing space as he pulls out. He doesn’t go all the way at first, small thrusts as not to overwhelm any of them, but even that feeling is filling up the room with a cacophony of cries and moans, the sensations unlike anything else for the three of them. Slowly, he builds a rhythms, doing deeper and stronger movements to his hips each time, tying to get them used to it until the drag in and out is almost as easy as it would've been if it was only one of them fucking into the hole. 

Taeyong isn’t shy with his noises, making sure both of them know that this is exactly what he needed — to be so full he feels himself constantly on the edge of exploding, to get the choked up sensation that their cocks are reaching all the way to his throat. Johnny isn’t moving much at first, scared of overwhelming Taeyong, but as the younger seems to get more and more comfortable, Johnny starts thrusting up on a mixed rhythm with Jaehyun, so that the stimulation on Taeyong is unrelenting. 

“This is your birthday present, Taeyongie.” Johnny spits directly into his mouth. “Having your little hole so ruined by our cocks that you’ll never be able to be satisfied by a single one anymore.”

There are tears running down Taeyong’s cheeks now, and his moans are wet and mixed in with pathetic little whimpers of pleasure. Suddenly Jaehyun stops thrusting, and he’s about to complain when he feels two hands holding him and pulling him up from where he was laying down directly on Johnny’s chest. The movement gets Taeyong’s sight to black out in white spots for a second, the sensation of their cocks pushing against his rim so much more intense now that he’s sitting up.  
  
Johnny follows along, back against the headboard again, and Jaehyun lets go of Taeyong to fall limply against the oldest's chest again — at least until Jaehyun finishes adjusting, so that he’s sitting as close to his boyfriend as he can and is Taeyong pressed up right in between the two, sitting pretty on both of their cocks at the same time. 

There’s not much leverage in this position, so instead of pumping into him it’s more like they’re grinding against Taeyong and each other. There’s no complaints coming from the birthday boy though, not when he gets to feel the heat of both of their skin against, and not when there’s constantly one of their cocks applying mind blowing pressure right on his sweet spot. 

“We knew you'd be such a good boy for the two of us, hyung.” Jaehyun mutters against his neck. “Does it feel as good as you imagined? Take both of us at the same time?”

Taeyong shakes his head, delirious, but thankfully Jaehyun seems to understand. “Does it feel better? I bet it does, hyung. It feels better for us too, so much tighter than we fantasize about. Did you know we got off to this? To the idea of both of us getting to use a good little boy like you to warm our cocks at the same time?” 

Taeyong can’t possibly say anything at this point, but he tilts his head back and offers up his open mouth so that Jaehyun can kiss it. It’s filthy — not as much kissing as it is tongue sucking, Taeyong taking Jaehyun’s in his mouth and going for it as sloppily as he possibly can, uncaring of the way saliva is dripping all over his face. Jaehyun groans through it, drunk on Taeyong’s hunger, and it doesn’t take long for their little noises to make Johnny feel left out of the fun. He bends forward to completely press up Taeyong against them, no space left, and with a rough hand he pulls Jaehyun’s chin away until he’s the one kissing his boyfriend, possessive and searing. 

They stop moving during the kiss, but Taeyong takes it to himself to start grinding as much as he can — tiny little jerks to his hips that get cries so short they practically sound like hiccups. Johnny doesn’t just let him be for too long though, and instead pulls Taeyong in so he joins a kiss so messy it’s hard to tell what’s even going on further than the hot swipe of tongues and plush feelings of lips in between yours. 

Taeyong’s little grinds grow more desperate and pathetic the closer he gets, and he knows it’s only spurring the other two on, who can’t possibly be too far either. Jaehyun is the one who begind to tense up first, his own movements becoming more and more irregular as his panting grows deeper. 

“Are you close baby?” Johnny asks. 

“Just a little bit more.” Jaehyun nods. “I want Taeyong hyung’s useless little cocklet to come too, do something useful and get him dirty for once.”

The answer motives Johnny, who shifts himself to lean back against his arms and bend his knees. He suddenly has a lot more leverage like this, and he takes it to start pistoning in and out of Taeyong with a lot more force behind it. The pace of it is unforgiving, and Taeyong practically bounces off of their laps everytime Johnny’s thighs hit against his, obscene slapping sounds coming out.

“Hyung, _hyung_.” Jaehyun moans, and Taeyong has no idea which of them he’s talking to, but it doesn’t matter. “I’m going to—”

“Me too, me too.” Taeyong cries out as well, closing his eyes tightly. “Fucking me too good, to deep, it’s too much— I—”

Jaehyun _throbs_ when he finally comes, and the feeling of it right against his walls is what brings Taeyong over the edge; he explodes all over his chest, cock spurting thick cum and painting Johnny as well. Taeyong keeps moving his hips to ride out his orgasm, spurred on by the lovely noises Jaehyun is making behind him, and his dick keeps throbbing more and more cum from pent up desire. 

“Oh, _shit_ , I’m close too.” Johnny says staring directly at the mess Taeyong has made. “Look at you Yongie, look at how wet you made me, so dirty marking me up with your cum when my boyfriend is right behind you.”

Taeyong doesn’t complain when Johnny keeps thrusting even if his entire body feels on the limit; he’s desperate for the oldest to come too, to make him feel as good as he felt, as Jaehyun did. He seems like he’s so close too, biting tightly into his bottom lip, but turns out all that Johnny needs to finally let go is for Jaehyun to roughly pull his in by his neck and press their lips together in a firm, familiar kiss. 

Both Taeyong and Jaehyun make tiny noises of protest at Johnny’s cock pumping hot cum into the condom, hot right against them, but it’s nothing when faced by the blissed out and attractive expression the older has: head thrown back, sweaty hair sticking against forehead, low grunts of satisfaction escaping his lips. For a while, the three of them stay like that, pressed up against each other and waiting to come down from their highs. 

Taeyong is exhausted — he leans his head back against Jaehyun and after five minutes, he’s pretty much about to fall asleep were it not for the youngest shaking him. “You can’t sleep, hyung, you need a shower.”

Getting up and moving himself all the way to the bathroom sounds just about the last thing Taeyong wants to do after having mind blowing but draining sex with his two roommates, but he can’t quite articulate as many words when he slurs out. “Don’t want it. Iss’ my birthday.” 

Johnny laughs, lighthearted like his softening dick isn’t still inside of Taeyong. “Are you sure? Don’t you think a warm bath sounds great?”

“I’m going to fall asleep the minute you put me there.” He continues to say. “Just change my sheets and clean me up or something.”

“I don’t think there’s any clean set of sheets though, hyung. You didn’t do laundry this week.” Jaehyun reminds. “How about you sleep at our bed, then?”

That immediately makes Taeyong more alert, but he still refuses to open his eyes (even if he knows his ears are turning red.) “You don’t have to, I’ll be fine sleeping by myself.”

“Taeyong,” Johnny says, exasperated. “We’ll feel like absolute assholes after tearing through you until you can’t possibly walk and then leaving you to sleep by yourself while we go to our bed. Don’t be a stubborn little shit, we know you love cuddles.”

“Isn’t it awkward, though?” 

“Again, we literally have our dicks inside of you _right now_. I don’t see how sleeping on the same bed is in any way weirder than that.” 

Taeyong has to laugh at that, and he figures there’s nothing else to do but to accept the situation for what it is. He had sex with his best friends, it was amazing, and now he’s going to sleep in his bed with them — not exactly the birthday he expected, but not something he can complain about. 

Jaehyun pulls out first, and then Taeyong himself slips out of Johnny, falling onto the bed on his side because he’s too tired (and lazy) to properly hold himself up. It feels weird to have his hole so empty and stretched, and while they move to the bathroom to discard the condoms and get wipes, he dares to run his finger across the rim and see how wide it is. 

There’s an odd pride of knowing he could take it, and he can’t wait to rub it in Doyoung’s face after the younger told him they would physically tear him apart. 

Jaehyun wipes carefully at Taeyong, making sure he’s as clean everywhere as he possibly can, and it makes the older smile to see his sweet dongsaeng back. He’s always so different the moment they’re done, and if it back then it would sometimes freak him out, Taeyong can appreciate it now, the same way he loves how Johnny is an equal balance of teasing and affectionate both in and out of sex. 

Johnny leans against the doorframe and watches the two of them with a smile until Jaehyun is finally done. He looks thoughtful for a second, and Taeyong already knows nothing good can possibly come out of it. “Do you think I can carry both of you to the other bedroom at the same time?”

Jaehyun snorts. “What, one on each shoulder like rice bags or something?”

“Exactly.” Johnny beams, like it’s the brightest idea he’s ever had. 

“Johnny, baby.” Taeyong sighs, indulgent. “If you do as much as move me the wrong way right now, I will _kill_ you. Don’t forget the two of you quite possibly left me with a permanent limp and back pain for weeks.”

Johnny’s smile falls, chastised, and Taeyong giggles at how cute he is. Jaehyun places a hand on his shoulder, appeasing. “Another time, hyung.”

Johnny sighs, a little disappointed. “I guess. I’ll settle for just carrying Taeyong, then, since he’ll have to drag himself to bed instead.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, but doesn’t protest when Johnny easily swoops him into his arms, like he weights absolutely nothing (which he probably doesn’t for someone as big as his friend). They leave the mess of sweaty sheets behind for them to worry tomorrow, and walk into the much better smelling (and surprisingly organized) neighboring bedroom. 

Johnny is careful with making sure he deposits Taeyong on the bed as softly as possible, but then jumps on his side so enthusiastically that the smaller one bounces anyway, wincing at the sharp pain. Jaehyun laughs and calls him a dumbass, crawling under the cover on Taeyong’s other side much more calmly and undisturbing to everyone else. 

It’s a tight fit on the double bed, but they make it work; Jaehyun pressed up against his back while Taeyong curls into Johnny’s chest. His eyes are already heavy with sleep when he feels Johnny shift a little, and then a soft sound of pecking above him, followed by hushed “ _I love you_ ”’s. He has half a mind to worry about intruding, laying right in between them, but it doesn’t feel like that: it’s comfortable, and in a way, it feels nice to be so close to people he trusts and loves after such an intense experience. 

Even if it’s a different love from what they have for each other, there’s nothing about it that feels _less_ — not when Jaehyun’s arms tighten around him and Johnny hooks his chin over his head. 

It feels safe, and Taeyong couldn’t have asked for better friends, or a better present. 

**Author's Note:**

> a fic for taeyong's birthday where taeyong spends most of it cock dumb 🥴
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnkun)


End file.
